Davichi
center|700px Davichi *'Nombre del Grupo: '다비치 / Davichi **'¿Por qué Davichi? 'Significa la estrella que brilla sobre el mundo, es decir que ellas son las estrellas que brillan sobre el escenario *'Numero de integrantes: 2' chicas * Pais: 'Corea Del Sur *'Color oficial: 'Rosado *'Género: 'K-Pop, Balada, R&B *'Fanclub: Davichi Chord *'Debut:' 4 de Febrero 2008 *'Agencia:' CJ E&M (2014 - Actualidad) * Ex-agencia: Core Contents Media (2008 - 2014) Carrera: Ellas son un duo de R&B de rápido crecimiento formado por Lee Hae Ri y Kang Min Kyung. Debutaron en el 2008 y al principio no obtuvieron mucha atención, pero los fanáticos de música notaron rápidamente el poder que Davichi poseía en sus voces que no concuerda con su apariencia de jóvenes inocentes. 'Debut:' Davichi contó con la colaboración de grandes composfgbhnjm,. itores y letristas de Corea como Park Geun Tae, Cho Young Soo, Kim Do Hoon, Ryu Jae Hyun, y Park Hae Woon participaron en su primer álbum 'Amaranth'. Liberaron su canción debut “'I Love You Even Though I Hate You'” el 4 de febrero de 2008, respectivamente el MV del mismo donde contaron con la colaboracíon dos estrellas de la actuación Lee Mi Yeon y Lee Hyo Ri, seguidamente liberaron la segunda parte del MV con la cancion 'Sad Promise' incluida de igual manera en el álbum. Integrantes center|716x716px Las miembros son: 'Kang Min Kyung y Lee Hae Ri *Lee Hae Ri (Líder, Vocalista) *Kang Min Kyung (Vocalista, Maknae) Discografía 'Album 'Repackage' 'Mini-Album' 'Singles' 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones *'2013: 'T-ara ft. SKULL - Bikini (con. Davichi) *'2012': Yangpa & Hanna - Love is all the same (con. Davichi) *'2012: 'T-ara & Davichi - We Were In Love *'2010:' Brave Brothers - the Classical (Neoreul Geurinda (Davichi, Electroboyz) *'2009:' 4 Men - voice of autumn (#4 Dasi Sarang Hal Su Isseulkka (con. Davichi) *'2009:' Ju Hyun Mi & Seo Hyun - Jjarajajja (#1 Jjarajajja (con. Davichi) *'2009:' T-ara, SeeYa ft. Davichi - Wonder Woman *'2008: '''Cho Young Soo - All Star 02 (Cheongaeui Geurium) Temas para Dramas *It's OK, It's Love Para It´s Ok, It´s Love (2014) *Don´t You Know? Para IRIS (2013) *Because it's you para Big (2012) *''Heaven tema para Ghastly (2011) *''One Person'' tema para Smile, Mom (2011) *Tears of heaven tema para Tears of heaven (2010) *''Hot Stuff'' tema para My Fair Lady (2009) Premios Curiosidades *'"Davichi In Wonderland"', se posiciono en el #1 gracias a su canción''' 8282''' este estuvo constantemente en los primeros puestos de los charts, así como los Primeros 300 MNET, durante el año de su debut. *Davichi es un grupo cuya atraccion principal es la calidad vocal por sobre su apariencia fisica, ha sido elogiado por grandes artistas de Kpop. *Antes de ser finalmente nombradas "Davichi", se pensaron en nombres como "Mafia" y "Fly High" pero luego de que su productor les aconsejara su nombre actual, estas vieron que encajaba perfectamente con su canción y terminaron por elegirlo. *Son consideradas jerarquias Kpop desde el año 2008. *En octubre salieron reportes que Davichi estaba considerando romper sus lazos con su agencia de 5 años Core Contents Media, sin embargo Davichi deshizo la idea y en Marzo reanudaron sus actividades con contrato renovado. *Ganaron el primer lugar en Immortal Songs 2 el día 30 de Marzo del 2013, obteniendo la mayoría de los votos 4 veces consecutivas, venciendo a U-KISS, al actor de musicales Yoon Hyung Ryul, Narsha y Yurisangja con 422 votos en las 4 rondas. Esta fue la primera vez que se presentaron como dúo en vez de presentarse en solitario. *Son consideradas las hermanas mayores de 15&. *Fueron nombradas Embajadoras Honorarias de "La Musica de Cine". *En septiembre de 2011 Davichi nuevamente regresa al éxito con la canción Love Delight (Don't Say Goodbye) el cual alcanzó el numero en el Korea K-Pop Hot 100 billboard chart, plantando cara a "A-CHA" de Super Junior y "Step" de KARA. *En el 2012 participaron en el Music Bank de Chile, cantando "Gracias a la Vida" de la cantante chilena Violeta Parra. *Son el grupo con más exitos conseguidos, con un total de 15 canciones. *Todos sus trabajos del año 2013, "Turtle", "Just The Two Of Us", "Be Warmed" y "The Letter" se posicionaron en los más alto de todos los charts. Incluso "Missing You Today" que no tuvo promociones. *En el drama Personal Taste se escucha su canción Time, please stop. *El 5 de Junio regresan con su nuevo single titulado "Again" *El 5 de Junio Davichi ha vuelto con su mini álbum, “6,7”, y con el vídeo musical para la canción principal “Again” (también conocida como “Meeting After Breaking Up”), ha sido producida por Brave Brothers, y es la primera colaboración con el dúo. La canción se aparta del estilo usual de Davichi, y mezcla sus emocionales voces con el fuerte sonido de Brave Brothers. *Davichi ha lanzado el vídeo para su última balada “Arm Pillow”. Protagonizándola están los populares Son Ho Joon y la actriz Lee Da Hee, y el vídeo muestra al personaje de Lee Da Hee recordando una relación pasada. La canción fue compuesta por Jeon Hye Sung y es una melodía que resalta la habilidad vocálica de Lee Haeri y Kang Min Kyung. * El 17 de Julio de 2014 se dio a conocer que el dúo dejaría de formar parte oficialmente de Core Contents Media y se unirían a CJ &EM. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *FanBase Internacional Davichi *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *https://www.facebook.com/officialdavichi?fref=ts Twitter: *Twitter Lee Hae Ri *Twitter Kang Min Kyung Galería Videografía thumb|left|295 px|Davichi -Sad Promisethumb|right|295 px|Davichi -Even Though I Hate You, I Love You 'Colaboraciones' thumb|left|295 px|T-ara, Davichi & Seeya Wonder Woman thumb|right|295 px|SeeYa, Davichi, & T-ara - Women's Generation Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KBalada Categoría:KDuo Categoría:CJ E&M Categoría:CJ Entertainment